


Party for two

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2018, no beta we publish our first draft like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: DruggedCharacter: Reynir





	Party for two

”Reynir?”

Onni couldn't spot Reynir in the house. It was full of people and Reynir usually thrived in those situations. And it was Reynir's fault Onni was there so how could he have just gone and disappeared? Lalli had also disappeared albeit most likely for other reasons.

”Reynir!” Onni called again.

”The red-head?” someone in the sea of faces answer. ”I think he went to the toilet.”

”Nah, he was outside dude”, another face answered.

Onni didn't know either of them. Sigrun's friends he guessed. He decided to check the outside because no way he was going to barge in on the toilet if anyone else was there. Most of the music died out when he closed the door behind him, but there were loads of people outside as well. Some of them where hanging by the pool, it had been Tuuri's idea to install it but she wasn't there now. He glanced around, finally spotted Reynir on a bench near the fence.

”Reynir!”

Reynir's movements were slow, unfocused and it took him a while to look towards Onni. Onni sat down next to him on the bench.

”Hey, you okay?”

Reynir's first attempt at answer was slurred. He seemed to realize it himself.

”'s fin'.”

”You sure?”

”schore.”

”Mhm. Wanna head back inside?”

”'s good here. With all the”, Reynir blinked a few times, ”the pretty colors.”

Probably drunk. Onni shook his head.

”I told you not to drink any of the alcohol.”

”No, nonono. Nooo... Only sprite. No bear. Beeeeeer. Sprite. Wyyy'z ever'thing dizzy?”

”Only sprite?” Onni laughed. ”Did you think I was going to buy that?”

”'s tru! Only Sprite. I p... p... gave my... my speakthing.”

”Did you put something in the Sprite?”

”noooo.... no... I'm not... no?”

Onni got to his feet and grabbed Reynir's arm.

”Okay funny-man, let's get you back inside.”

Reynir almost fell over when he got to his feet. Onni grabbed him.

”'s fin'”

”You're not fine.”

Reynir leaned against Onni. Onni shook his head.

”Change of plan, we're getting you to my place.”

”m'bed?”

”My place. It's a lot calmer than here. Safer too.”

He took Reynir's glass, pour the rest of the sprite out and then took a more secure grip around Reynir.

”M'drink!”

”Your drink was probably spiked”, Onni started leading Reynir away from the party. ”Let's get you out of here before some else takes advantage of you?”

”Someone else?”

Onni ignored the question, opened the gate and led Reynir out.

”Tomorrow we'll find whoever did this to you and then I'll kill him.”

”m'hero”, Reynir giggled. ”My big shiny hero.”

Onni grunted. Before they did anything else they'd have to make sure Reynir got the drugs out of his system.

 


End file.
